Fifty Shades of Fear
by kme97
Summary: Ana ran away to Atlanta to escape her past. With no one to help her she begins dancing to provide for herself. She refuses to date anyone because that might put her at risk. But when a friend introduces her to Christian Grey she can't help but feel like he might be different. He wants to save her. But what happens when her past comes back for her?
1. All in one night

**Welcome to the story! I'll try to keep this very short but I have to give warning; this story is very OOC. This story will also have some very sensitive topics like drinking, drugs, and abuse. I would say give it a few chapters before making a decision. Thank you!**

* * *

When I was twelve my mom thought it would be a good idea to move to Seattle, Washington. I would later credit that as the worse decision she could have ever made. I haven't talked to my mom in almost five years. Hell I don't even know where she is or who she's with at this point. You never think that you'd go that long without talking to the woman who brought you into the world but you never think that she would be able to kick you out on the street either.

We moved to Seattle because it was only a two hour drive from her boyfriend thing at the time. You can't really use the word boyfriend because they couldn't really date; because he was married, with four kids. And of course he was wealthy, just like all the other men she had in her life. She hadn't worked a day in her life thanks to my father. When he passed away she needed money and getting a job like all the other people on this planet was out of the question. When dads' doctor bills, funeral cost, and all the debt he'd never gotten around to telling her he had; we were broke. So began various romances with anyone who made good money and could keep us up. It might be a lawyer, CEO, director, and even a few actors if she was in the right place at the right time.

Portland was home of Don James, who owned around ten car dealerships. He was extremely wealthy and loved cheating on his wife. He paid for our rent every month, paid all our bills, got my mom a car, eventually bought me a car, and made sure that me and my mom had only the finest things. To say it wasn't amazing would be lying but because he did all that I rarely saw my mom. She would drive to Portland on a Monday and may not come back home till the next Monday or even later. She would stay in some nice hotel and from what I gather his wife was use to him not coming home for days at a time.

I started seventh grade and for months I didn't talk to anyone. I sat in class and slept the entire time. School was never my best quality and to the day I left that hell hole I had all F's. No one bothered to talk to me because I never bothered to talk to them. I just assumed that it would be like all the other places we had moved to; that we would move away again in a few months and all the friends I made I'd never see again. But when high school started I was determined that I would make friends because I realized my mom had no plans of moving anytime soon. She believed that Don would leave his wife and marry her. Crazy how a woman could think something like that.

My ninth grade year was spend befriending various people from various cliques. I started with people I fit in the most with; outcasts. Much like me they sat in class and wouldn't say a word the entire time. After befriending them I would move to each clique and slowly I came out of my shell. I had people to talk to in every class and people to sit with at lunch finally. I felt great for once and was very excited to be seeing people I could call friends.

Tenth grade I decided would be my best year yet. The summer before my sophomore year my braces, that I got late in the seventh grade, were finally taken off and I just knew that everyone would want me. That's not exactly how it went but I did make a friend that would change my life; Kate Kavanagh.

Kate was the most popular girl in our high school so when she started talking to me in our geometry class I was more than shocked. But when we ended up becoming _**best**_friends I was even more shocked. You could say that she took me under her wing a little bit. Every week my mom gave me five hundred dollars, a hundred dollars a day for going to school, and every Friday night I would go to Kate's house and her older brother Ethan would drop us off at the mall. Kate was perfect; perfect body, beautiful golden-blonde hair, flawless skin, and a perfect family. Jealous doesn't even cover what I felt about Kate.

Every Friday we would go and she'd tell me all the clothes I needed to buy and make-up that would complement my skin tone and blah blah. I listened to everything that she said like a little puppy. But all the things she told me was one hundred percent true. After a month of shopping I was as popular as Kate which I ate up. I wasn't use to the amount of attention that she got and I couldn't help but be excited about it.

The one person whose attention I really craved though was Ethan. Maybe it was the car ride to the mall or all the nights staying over at there house where he walked around in his boxers but I wanted him to look at me like no one else had. It seemed like it took forever and way too many pathetic attempts at flirting but after my sixteenth birthday something happen.

* * *

"We should have a party for your birthday." Kate says clapping her hands by our locker.

"I've never even thrown a party. I don't know what to do."

She flashes me her award winning smile, "It's your birthday you don't have to worry about any of it. I'll take care of all of it."

"If you say so Kate."

It felt like the rest of the week dragged on but Friday finally came and when school let out I was beyond excited. Kate and I walk to my house first where for once my mom is actually there.

"Hello baby!" Mom runs up and give me a hug. But I could see through that quickly; fake, "Oh hello Kate darling!"

My mom and Kate speak briefly about how her family is and her dads work. They finish talking and mom says I need to come inside. When we get inside I see that Don is in the kitchen drinking a beer. I had met Don a few times and he had always been nice.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" He says and gives me an awkward hug.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we go into the garage real quick and get that box of old family photos." My mom says all smiles and bright eyes.

I nod but I act no where near as enthused as my mother is. Kate and I follow behind Don and my mom to the door that leads to our garage. When my mom opens the door I can't really see inside but as Kate and I walk in I see a black Pathfinder with a big white bow.

"Surprise!" Mom and Don shout as I walk over to it.

"This is mine?"

"Yes! All yours and completely paid for!"

My mom had let me get my license a few months earlier and would let me use her car every now and then. But Kate had received a brand new corvette two months before. Guess all my annoying complaints and hints had actually gone through my moms head.

"Thank you guys so much!"

They gave me the keys and Kate and I piled in to go to her house where we would have my birthday party. We pulled around to the back and I parked my car beside the SUV that was Ethans. When we walked into the house it was beautifully decorated; twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, different shades of pink and white balloons were every where, and the entrance had a cute banner that said Ana's sweet sixteen.

Kate had gone all out to make sure I had a great birthday; getting a dj, caterers to make a ton of food, and practically our entire school to attend. The house was absolutely packed by nine with a bunch of teenagers with red-solo cups, buying ecstasy from guys I'd never met, and passing around blunts. I was having a great time. Kate kept pushing shots my way and blunts so when she passed me two blue pills I thought nothing of it.

Suddenly everything just felt so much better. I was happier than I had ever been, all the shots that Kate was giving me tasted better, and my skin was so much more sensitive. But I love it.

"I have to pee!" I shout at Kate before turning around, stumbling slightly, and head to the bathroom.

I go to the downstairs bathroom first but after opening the door I find two girls making out against the wall. I awkwardly apologize and back out of the room shutting the door. I hear it lock behind me. Now I start up the stairs, which seem to take an hour to get up, and walk toward Kates room. But before I get to the door I see Ethans open.

"Having fun?" His voice is deep and his dark blonde hair is messy.

I straighten up quickly trying to suck in my stomach, "Yeah a lot of fun!"

"You smell like alcohol and marijuana." He laughs at me when I tilt my head down and sniff my dress.

"I guess I've just gotten us to it."

"Yeah probably. Why'd you come up here anyway?" This is the longest conversation I've ever had with him and I can't ruin it saying I have to pee.

"I can't find my phone so I thought maybe it was up here."

"I haven't seen it."

"Oh damn. I hope no one stole it." Lies. All lies. My phone is in my purse that Kate and I hid under her bathroom sink. But what's a little lie anyway.

"Well come into my room whenever you find it."

"Okay." I'm sure the liquor courage is helping me to stay calm.

I walk into Kates room and mess around a bit. Opening and closing drawers, moving things around, and after about five minutes come out with my phone. I walk to Ethans bedroom door and knock.

"Come in."

I open the door and the smell of marijuana hits me like a brick wall. I've never been in his room before. It's very dark but I can make out a few posters of models with their boobs out or bent over. He has a Jamaican flag hanging on one side and a poster of some action movie on the other. He's laying on his bed shirtless with a blunt in his mouth.

"Come over here and lay with me."

I can't believe this is happening. Is this happening or is it the drugs. Oh god now I'm being paranoid and I don't need to start acting all jittery in front of him. I smile and walk over to his bed where I slide over and lay beside him looking up at those stars that you stick to the ceiling and glow.

"You want some?" I can see an outline of his arm and the blunt.

"Sure." I take the blunt from his hand and put it to my lips. I take a big hit and inhale it holding it in my lungs. I blow the smoke out of my mouth and cough a little bit.

Ethan turns over on his side and looks at me, "You're so beautiful."

I've never had a guy say that to me, "Well I don't know if I would say that."

"You're crazy if you don't see it. I thought you were beautiful the first time I met you and I knew I had to make you mine."

I just blinked at him with my mouth open a little bit, "Really?"

"Yes Ana. I would never lie to you." He cups his hand under my chin and pulls me to him.

My first kiss, first make-out, getting felt up, fingered, and losing my virginity all happen in the exact same night.

That was the first time I ever 'made love' but you can't really call it that because it wasn't really that. Of course in my new sixteen year old mind I just knew that I was in love with him and he was in love with me. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him. God how stupid teenagers really are.

* * *

I wake up to my cellphone going off somewhere in the bed. Or is it on the floor? I fumble around a little bit till I find it and slide it over. Finally that god awful noise turns off. I lay in bed a little bit longer and then turn back to the phone; twelve o'clock. My shift starts at five so I have enough time to get ready. I go make some breakfast and coffee and eat while I watch my recorded Real House Wives of Beverly Hills. When the show goes off I get up from the couch and place my coffee cup and plate in the sink with the others. Then I walk to my bathroom and turn on the shower.

After I get out of the shower I wrap myself up and begin to blow dry my hair. Once completely dry I curl it and go to my closet. I pull out a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that I quickly throw on. I slip my feet into my pink flip flops and head to the living room. I grab my purse from beside the coffee table and head to the door. I pull it closed and lock it behind me. Climb into my SUV and throw my purse into the floor board of the passenger seat. I crank the car and while I let it run a bit pull out my phone.

I pull up Amber's contact, a girl I work with, and text her that I'm on the way to pick her up. We made plans to get our nails done last time we worked together.

"This is so nice. I love seeing y'all girls outside of work! Those dim lights really make everyone look so different!" Amber has a thick southern accent and a body to match. But not in a bad way the guys love her figure at the club.

"I know, you missed some of the girls that have already left. This one girl I swear I thought she was gorgeous then I went to lunch with her." I make a scary face and we both laugh.

After the woman is finished with our pedicure we carefully waddle over to the tables to get our manicures. The women doing our nails begin to talk in another language so Amber and I start to talk about work. She just started a few months ago and is still adjusting to the life style. Before I met her she was only bringing a hundred dollars home a night after I started talking to her and teaching her the ropes she slowly started bringing home hundreds a night. She tells me that she finally has a few regulars that pay pretty good. Regulars are where most of your money will come from. You could get a guy who might just like to talk or a guy who wants to sit and rub your feet for four songs. Plus regulars don't mind if you charge more for each song. When I first started out I charged fifty a song like most of the other girls, as I got better I started charging a hundred, then slowly worked my way up and now depending on who it is I can charge up to a thousand a song.

"Lord I hope that eventually I can make that much. You're so good at it though! Even when you dance you make a few thousand."

"It's cause I've been doing it way longer than you. You'll really get the hang of it and then it'll come easy."

"I hope so cause my rent just went up and my car is absolutely fallin' to pieces. I should get a car like you. What is that anyway?"

"Challenger."

"Oh my ex loved those damn things! Always said he'd get one but then he got addicted to heroin so that never happen. You got a boyfriend?"

"No. I don't date."

"That's crazy! Every girl at the club has tons of boyfriends and you don't have a one?"

"From my experience guys just cause me to make less money. They start coming in and then I don't make as much cause I'm nervous that they're watching. And money is too important to me."

"I love your attitude! That's great. You don't have to answer to no one or share your money." She smiles and shakes her head.

I don't understand girls that think that they can have a boyfriend while stripping will ever work. It won't. I've watched too many girls stop working cause of their boyfriends and end up hooked on drugs or getting the shit beat out of them. I've been there and done that with no plan of going back.

When the women finish up our manicures they lead us to the front desk where we pay to leave. Amber pulls out a debt card and pays for hers while I pay with cash. Debt cards and banks are way to risky. If someone knows what they're doing they can track just about your every move. I pay everything with cash; rent, cars, insurance, bills, cellphone, clothes, food, etc. Then there's pretty much no way for anyone to pinpoint exactly where I am or what I'm doing. I always keep thirty grand in a safe in my closet so if I need to pack up and move really fast. Leave everything and go. I can buy new clothes or a new place to live but no amount of money would help if he suddenly showed up.

Amber and I leave the nail salon and walk around back to the parking lot where my car is waiting. We climb in and drive to a few stores. I explain to Amber that the outfits you wear must look good, make since, and everything match. Then I tell her how important little details really are. You might not think that the fact that you didn't get a fresh pedicure would make a difference but if a man watching you dance happens to notice it will completely ruin the fantasy for him. And that's exactly what you are to those men, a fantasy, so you have to make sure that no matter what nothing breaks that. If something does you could have just lost yourself three hundred dollars. She's completely amazed. I tell her that I get a fresh mani and pedi every week and every two weeks buy new outfits.

We buy a few things and leave the store. When we get in the car I realize that we have thirty minutes till our shift starts plus the Atlanta traffic. I'm haling ass down the road, flying past other cars, and switching lanes like a crazy women. That is the one thing Leila can't stand is showing up late. She would rather you call ten minutes before and let her know you aren't coming then to show up late for your shift. We pull up to the club with five minutes to spare but twenty to get ready. When we walk in Leila greets us and tells us its been a fast day and tonight will be crazy.

We go to the locker room and change into our outfit for the first part of the night. A tiny light pink bikini top with a short white skirt that shows most of my ass. By law we're required to where a g-string at least one inch in width. We all kinda laugh about it and instead wet the string to make it as see through as possible. I tease my already curled hair and put on makeup. Winked eyeliner and light pink lip gloss. Less makeup the better.

* * *

After that night you couldn't pull me away from Ethan and that was exactly how he liked it. A few months into the relationship I learned that he ran an impressive drug dealing business that spread all the way to Longbeach. He made more money than Don did. Now if you're smart you would leave after that but not me. I was stupid and thought the fact that he was a dealer was sexy. Claps to the teenage mindset.

He had tons of security that if you weren't in on it you would never even notice. If we went out the table to the left and right would be full of guys with guns in their inner pockets ready if someone posed a threat. It all happen so fast; I went from knowing nothing about selling drugs to helping him. Ethan figured out fast that a sixteen year old girl, who was lucky enough to have decent size boobs and big hips, appealed to a lot of druggies. That and the sex were probably the only two reason he didn't kill me.

When we first started off everything was amazing. He was the sweetest guy I'd ever dated, keep in mind the only guy I'd ever dated as well, and treated me like I was a queen. After about six months though my mom was starting to ask questions like; why hasn't your period come, you aren't on the pill are you, you better not be having sex, why doesn't he date a girl his own age anyway, and my personal favorite where does he get all this money from? One night she took it too far and I finally snapped. It was an awful night. We ended up in a physical fight and she kicked me out. I didn't even bother to pack anything I just got in the stupid car they paid for and drove straight to Ethan's. His parents gladly took me in and talked about how they couldn't believe my mom. They knew what Ethan did but didn't bother to stop him.

After a month of living with his parents we moved into our own house. It was nice considering it was our first place. Ethan paid for people to decorate it and even paid for me to get a brand new wardrobe. But then things took a turn for the worst.

"Why the hell did you fix me this to fucking eat! I pay for you a nice house, new clothes, and this is how you repay me! I'm risking my life to provide for you!" He shouted throwing plates and dishes everywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry! I thought you would like it!"

"It's fucking burnt! Are you fucking stupid?"

"I've never cooked before." I had turned into a little mouse that was slowly backing to a corner. And boy he didn't like that.

He came at me faster than my mind could process. Locking his hands on my shoulders by his nails he started shaking me first. I was too upset to understand what he was shouting at me but I could feel the light spray of spit coming from his mouth. Then he threw me to the kitchen floor where a few pieces of glass shoved into my skin. But that wasn't good enough for Ethan he had to prove a point to me. I started trying to get up but the glass covering the floor prevented me from getting up fast enough. That was when I felt his foot slamming into my ribs. I let out an awful scream, something I never even realized I was capable of doing, as a few ribs broke while he kicked other places along my body. My thighs, lower stomach, and chest. When he finally finished he didn't say a word, didn't bother to help me up, or ask if I was alright. He just turned around and went up the stairs leaving me there till morning.

Even when he came in that morning I could still feel the anger. I had tried to move a few times through the night but that just led to me crying which just hurt more. First he swept out a little bath out of the glass that was everywhere. Then carefully picked me up and cared me to the California king bed in our room. He then stripped me down and looked over my injuries. Without saying a word he picked up his phone and told someone to come over immediately.

I would learn that the person he called was a doctor he was selling drugs to and handled any injuries he acquired. After an examination he said three of my ribs were broken, the glass was lodged into my arms and legs, my chest was severely bruised, plus I was peeing blood. He took me to the hospital he worked at and fixed me the best he could but despite his advice Ethan took me home that night. I wasn't to see or call anyone; not even Kate. That night I realized that I had just moved in with a monster. And I couldn't even call my mom because she had changed her number and moved away leaving me with this man. For weeks I didn't sleep, was cautious what I did and said, and took extreme care not to piss him off. Of course you learn fast that with an abusive boyfriend everything does.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to get y'alls feed back! If you have any questions feel free to ask me any questions you might have. I'll gladly answer.**


	2. Freedom

The next few weeks I wasn't able to leave the house. Ethan even went as far to take my car somewhere without my knowing. It was like a prison. He would check on me a million times a day maybe it was the guilt. Or maybe his way trying to make me think that he was changing. I learned after that, that once a man hits you the first time he'll do it again. But with no one else to take care of me I had no choice but to stay here with him. I was still trying to process the fact that my mother had completely left me here with no way to contact her. I would have dreams of her sometimes. But I think that may have been caused by the morphine that Ethan was constantly supplying me. I ached every where, I had to have help to go to the bathroom, take a shower, and eat. I was practically a vegetable there at Ethans disposal. I would also experience terrible nightmares. Ethan was nice enough to give me our bedroom and sleep downstairs in our spare room so whenever I had a nightmare I would just sit in the bed and wait for my morning check up.

I was so lonely and depressed I was starting to wish that he would've just killed me that night. I thought of getting my phone one day while he was gone for a deal but I knew that if I did that he would beat me as close to death as possible. So I never did. I did start wondering why Kate hadn't come looking for me yet we hadn't talked in weeks where we normally talked everyday. Then oddly enough one day he was on the phone and I happen to hear his lie. He had told his family I was out of state visiting my fathers mom who was telling me all about my dad. That jackass was completely lying about where I was. I could die here and he would be able to hide it. And that's fucking terrifying.

At one point while healing he even hired a nice older Mexican lady to watch over me and give me my morphine. I knew she was worried about me but I was sure he had something over her. Every now and then before I would doze off after my morphine I would hear her praying for me. It was in Spanish so I wasn't completely sure what she said but at the end she would kiss my forehead and say bless. It was like having a mom again but even better. Then one day she never came back. I was finally getting up and moving better and I guess Ethan told her we didn't need her. I was beyond pissed and this time I let him know.

"I can't fucking believe you!" I kept shouting pacing every where. I turned to Ethan who was sitting on the couch playing with his class ring. And he was oddly calm.

Without saying anything he got up, walked to me, grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. My heart stopped briefly before starting to beat even faster. Fight or flight mode was kicking in. I knew I couldn't run and I didn't really believe that I could fight him either.

"If you ever fucking talk to me like that again I swear to god I will beat you within minutes of your life just to let you live and beat the shit outta you again the next day." He didn't hit me that time but instead shoved my face back a little throwing off my balance and sending me backward fumbling.

I just stared at him as he walked out the front door and slammed it. To this day I don't know where he went. He never said and I never bothered to ask. I do know that he didn't come back for two days. And I still didn't have a car or a phone. I wished at this point that I had gotten a house phone set up when we moved in but hell he would've fixed that too. While I was there I went through a few different things; I could run to a neighbor, flag down a car, or wait for him to beat me to death. The neighbor thing might would work but then I would be putting innocent people at risk because I knew Ethan would have something happen to them. Flagging down a car might would work but I had no where to go and I never knew where any of the guys who worked for him were.

When he came back things seemed better. For about two weeks things were back how they use to be. We went out and hung out with friends and just had a great time. Kate even asked how my grandmother was which I replied with she's a wonderful woman and I'm glad I got to finally meet her. On a Thursday I found out why he was acting this way and being so violent. He had gotten hooked on crystal meth. Some how he had managed to hide it from me till I found it. No hiding that. Of course he wanted me to try it. When I said no he got angry. Shoved me into a fall and pulled me by the hair to the couch and told me that I would. So I did. And that was the first time I felt addition.

On our one year anniversary and my seventeenth birthday he told me I needed to get a job. He had finally given my car back two months before and was allowing me out a little bit. Our house was completely spotless from where we would stay up days on end high off the meth. A lot of people who do meth start picking at their skin. I wouldn't let myself do that. Ethan had managed to ruin my life enough already I wasn't going to let him ruin my looks. So I spent all my time high cleaning the house, organizing, and reorganizing. I might rearrange a cabinet a thousand times in two day. But that night he told me that I needed to get a job because money was running low. I later found out that we weren't out of money he just needed me out of the house so he could have his dealing buddies over and the girls they hooked up with.

"Where am I suppose to get a job Ethan?"

"I have the perfect job for you."

I was curious about this now. He had talked me into dropping out of high school so it wasn't like I had much potential at this point.

"Lust."

"That's a strip club."

"Yes I'm aware."

"I'm not old enough."

"Owner owes me a favor."

"I'm not going to strip for money."

The look he gave me was one that I now knew meant danger. I could practically smell that he was angry but my reaction.

"I'm giving you drugs for free and a place to live. You are just like your whore mother."

I sat there quietly from the shock that he had just thrown something I trusted him with back in my face, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I know you'll make a good stripper. You're great in bed. And you're good at dancing."

He had me there I had taken dance for years, "Fine."

After that night I knew that Ethan never really loved me. He just saw a girl who was easily impressionable and took full advantage of that. I don't think I ate a single bite of the food that came that night. I felt too sick. The next week I was at Lust, a decent strip club that brought in a lot of truckers and business men from Portland, talking to the owner. He had gotten it from his dad and he was always very nice to me. Probably because he knew what Ethan was doing behind closed doors. I would go into the club sometimes black and blue, have to spend an hour just covering the bruises, and hope that I would make any money. The first few weeks were complete failures. But by the second month of doing it I felt confident and looked forward to going to work everyday. It was an escape from the hell of a life I'd gotten myself in. Jose Rodriguez was a little bit of light into my dark and fucked up world. And after nearly a year of working there we started having a very careful affair.

I don't know what he saw in me covered in bruises, dark circles, thin and frail from my depression. He was sweet and caring and always told me I was beautiful despite the horrible appearance. It all had to be carefully executed to make sure Ethan didn't find out. Although he was having numerous girls on the side and forcing me to work at a strip club I was his and only his. At least in his mind. We would wait till he left town for some business deal because we knew he took all his security with him. He wouldn't have cared if some druggie came in a murdered me. It's sorta sad that I no longer feared other people or dangers. Most of those people would at least be nice enough to kill me and get it done. Ethan liked to torment me. When they were all gone we would meet at a hotel outside of town and have passionate sex all night. It was the happiest time of my life since moving into Ethans house.

This continued for months but I started to worry what would happen to Jose if Ethan ever found out about us. So I ended it. Jose understood and said he would love me no matter what. Most of the abuse from Ethan had slowed down though and I was hopeful that maybe he had changed. As my eighteen birthday neared he gave me gifts galore. Anything from chocolate, teddy bears, nice bracelets, earrings, and necklaces to new clothes or panties and bras. I wanted so badly to believe he had come to his senses and realized he didn't want to treat me like that anymore. I even told Jose that I thought he had changed and I didn't understand the look in his eyes at the time but I do now. He knew that the abuse would never completely stop but come in phases.

I know now that an abuser will always be an abuser. They can not help themselves and the only way to stop it is be removed from the situation. Whether that be by them getting arrested, you living if you can, or for some girls death. I also know that in an abusive relationship it gets to the point where you want him to do it. To beat you too much and finally end it all for you. Of course it's never good for the families of the victim because it isn't fair. Not only did that person make their life a living hell, run anyone away from them so they need the abuser, and then take their life completely. It's a fucked up situation. But I didn't have anyone or that's what Ethan thought. Two nights after my eighteenth birthday he took it too far,;Jose was beyond done with it and determined to get me away from him.

* * *

"How much did you make tonight?" Amber asks with her thick accent as we load up my car to go back to her house.

"Around six thousand."

"Holy crap! I made four hundred and thought I was doing good."

I laugh at her, "You're new! I'm telling you you'll improve."

She smiles at me and we continue talking about our night at the club. She tells me about some weird guy who made her suck a twinky for eighty dollars. You get some weird guys in the beginning of your career but as you get better they generally leave you alone. They want to get the girls that are struggling to make a hundred bucks by the end of the night not the girl who by her second hour of work has nearly two thousand dollars. Even strip clubs have an order of rule in the jungle. I explain all of that to her as we make the drive to her house. I wish I had, had someone to help me in the beginning but I had to figure out the hard way. So I make a point to help other girls who need it.

I pull into her driveway and help her get her bags from my car. Once she's inside I hug her goodbye and tell her I'll see her at work tomorrow. I walk out of her house and pull the door shut firmly behind me. I get in my car and make the drive home. I greet my building security and we talk briefly before I go up to my floor. That's the main reason I moved into this building is because it has security.

When I get inside I undress, wash my face, and put on a big t-shirt. I sit on the couch and put my feet on my coffee table turning on the TV. I'm all into a real house wives episode when my cellphone begins to ring from in my bag. I pull it out and realize that it's Leila.

"Hello?"

"Ana hi I need to talk to you about tomorrow." I can tell she's in the back of the club cause I can hear the music playing in the background.

"Okay then talk."

"A group of businessmen are coming in tomorrow to celebrate. One of them happens to be a personal friend and I promised him an amazing time. I need you to entertain them."

"You know I don't really like big groups."

"I know but just consider it a favor and I'll pay you back later. Plus I'll give you a thousand and five hundred dollars to do it."

I think about the offer it is pretty good, "Yeah I guess I can."

"You'll dance for around eighty minutes."

"That's twenty songs normal parties are fifteen songs."

"I know that Ana but like I said he's a personal friend. And I know they'll love you."

I sigh loudly, "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow at five tomorrow."

"When will the party start?"

"They're coming in at eleven. I'll let you go touch up your hair and makeup at ten to get ready for it."

"Okay Leila. And you owe me big time."

We hang up the phone and I continue watching my TV shows. I don't lay down until around four. I do that every night; wait till I just can't stay up any longer and pass out. That's the only way to sleep without dreaming I've found. I tried drinking but alcohol doesn't really do anything for me. A year ago I even went two weeks without sleep taking pills to stay up. I had to stop doing that because the bags under my eyes had gotten to the point of no conceal.

I hear my phone buzzing and get out of bed to hit the snooze button. But once I get myself up I'm not tired anymore. I curse at the phone for waking me up as I walk to my kitchen for my routine cup of coffee. I drink the first cup quickly and then have another shortly after. With my second cup in hand I walk to the bathroom where I start my shower. I wash my hair once to remove any hair spray from my hair and then another time to get my hair completely clean. Then I wash my make-up from my face and wash my face and body with antibacterial soap.

I curl my hair and throw in a head band to keep it out of my face. I walk into my closet and flip through the various outfits that I have. After going through many of my outfits I decide to wear my sequin tri top and skirt set. I know it'll look good in the light in both the main room and the private room. I grab a pair of black platform heels and throw them into a large bag with my outfit.

When it's finally time to go to work I throw my back into the back of my car and climb into the front seat. I drive to the club and meet with Leila in her office.

* * *

"Ana! Get the fuck downstairs!" Ethan shouts from the living room.

"Okay!"

I go down the stairs and see that he's again sitting on the couch with his arms crossed like a child. I lean against the couch and look at him.

"What's wrong Ethan?"

"Do you know that the cable is out?"

"No we just got home so I haven't turned on the TV."

"Do you know what it means that the cable is out?"

"That maybe the cable company is having problems?"

He stands up from the couch and turns to me, "No Ana. It means that you forgot to pay the bill."

"I paid it two days early Ethan."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He finally snaps.

I turn into the quiet little mouse that I always do when he does this. I stand there silently while he shouts and paces around the house. I don't make any noise when he slaps my face the first time. Or the tenth. But when he's not getting the reaction he wants he gets worse. He throws me into the front door and grabs me by the neck slowly cutting off my air way. I start to gasp for air and after a while he lets go of my neck. Just to grab me by the hair. He gets close to my face and says that I don't deserve someone like him. Then he tells me that my mother did an awful job teaching me to be a real woman.

"Fuck you." It's the first real thing I've said since he started acting this way.

"What did you say?"

"I said fuck you."

He starts laughing, still holding me by the hair, "You're such a fucking whore it's hilarious. I bet you fuck anything you can. I guess cause you're so ugly." He laughs some more before he throws me to the bottom of the stair case. That was the first time he ever kicked my face.

When I went to the club my face was swollen. I avoided Jose as long as I could but when he saw me he lost it.

"That's it Ana! I'm getting you out of this!"

That was when the plan, which I had no idea about, to get me away from him. I would go home with a thousand a night. Ethan never asked what I made or how much the club took. Jose would hold on to the other cash, anywhere between two thousand and three thousand, and hold it for me till he had the rest figured out. Finally I had thirty grand and Jose new that would be enough to get me away safely.

"Ana I need to talk to you in my office."

"Okay." I followed behind him down the dimly lit hallway to his office.

He shut the door and turned to me, "We finally have enough to get you away from him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tomorrow tell him you're leaving for work and drive like you're coming here but instead when you see that none of his security is following you turn and go to that pawnshop that's closed a few miles away. My cousin Alex will be there waiting for you, he's going to take you to his house to get you ready, and his wife Maria is going to take your car to the airport in Portland. He'll have a bus ticket for you to a place called Watertown in South Dakota. You'll stay there for two days in a little hotel and just stay there do not leave that hotel. On the third day you'll check out, using cash, go to the bus station and get a ticket to Montgomery, Alabama. Stay there awhile buy you a decent car and then after a month you're safe to go anywhere on that side of the US. I want you to call me when you get to Montgomery so I know you're okay."

I take it all in, "How do you know this will work?"

"Because it's not like you Ana. You just sort of take it and you've never tried to run or leave or call the cops. He doesn't think you would be capable of something like this. And these are places that he's not really going to think of. He's going to be checking the west coast."

I took his word for it and promised myself I would get away. We had one last affair and then we said goodbye till I was able to call him. The next day I did what he said; told Ethan goodbye and I'd be back at eleven. I started toward work and when I saw no one was following me went to the old pawnshop. Alex and his wife were great people, going far out of their way to help me. His wife was to take my car, including my purse and cellphone, and leave it somewhere. While she did that a friend of her's who does make-up and hair worked on me. She sprayed me over with a temporary tan, made my face up, put a black wig with thick bangs that covered most of my face, and made me 'pregnant'. Ethan wouldn't be looking for a pregnant woman, he knew I couldn't have ever gone this far without help, and he thought I had none. When they finished that Alex called Jose and told him he was taking me to the bus station. He told me Jose was going to call when he knew I was out of state and tell Ethan I never showed for work and wasn't answering. He would pretend to be pissed and say if he saw me he's beat my ass.

Alex was to take me to a gas station a block away from the bus station and I would walk the rest of the way. He handed me my disposable phone that I wasn't to use until I got to Alabama. I cried as I hugged him bye and thanked him and his family for working so hard to get me out of Ethan's harm. They were putting their lives at risk to help me and I'll never stop being thankful for that. He kissed my forehead and wished me good luck and safe travels. As I started walking he shouted enjoy your new life. And I cried even more. I took the bus ticket that someone, I was never told who, had already bought and got on the bus. As it pulled out and started out of Washington I felt a new emotion that I hadn't felt in so long; freedom. I portrayed a pregnant woman well apparently because people on the bus kept talking to me about my 'pregnancy'. It was a good think I had some knowledge of it because of a class I took my sophomore year child development.

When we got in Watertown a day and half later I checked into a small bed and breakfast. The woman asked how far along I was and I said twenty-six weeks randomly. She asked if it was a boy or a girl and I smiled as I said a girl. I've always wanted a little girl someone to give a great life and take care of. I then said I was going to live with the father in Alabama in a few days. Hook line and sinker. She gave me a room and the next two days I stayed in the hotel eating their numerous buffets. I found myself thinking of Kate a lot though, she was pregnant now and lived in Florida with her boyfriend who was becoming a lawyer. I always knew out of the two of us she'd turn out the best. I thought that later on in life I would contact her safe knowing that she hated her brother as much as I did. She walked in one day on him beating me and never spoke to him again. I think she blamed herself partially.

On the third day in Watertown I did like Jose said and got a bus ticket to Alabama. I told the woman at the front desk goodbye and walked(or waddled) to the bus station just a few blocks away. This time I tried to sleep most of the ride but I did keep watch of people on the bus and at stops in between. The next evening we were in Montgomery and I found a motel to stay in. Alex had gotten me some other clothes to wear during my stay but I was to remain 'pregnant' while in Montgomery too. I rushed to my room and called Jose.

"Lust how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Jose."

"Who is this?"

"Carla." He told me to use that name so he'd know it was me.

"Okay."

It transferred over to his office phone, "Ana are you okay?"

I was so glad to hear his voice, "Yes I'm fine. How is everything there?"

"He's pissed he has people all over the west coast trying to find you. I told him I thought you might have gone to Long beach because you thought your mom was there."

"But he has no idea you helped?"

"Not a clue. I had to say some awful lies but it's worth it now. Do you feel happy?"

"I feel great."

"Good. I'm glad. Now Ana I want you to go out and get a car. Go somewhere, anywhere, and make yourself a life. Marry a good man and have beautiful babies and be happy till the day you die. If you aren't happy you need to change it for me okay?"

I smiled because I finally had someone who wanted me to be really happy, "Yes Jose."

"And Ana one more thing."

"Mhmm?"

"You have to throw away this phone and never talk to me again."

I swear at that moment my heart broke into a million pieces. But I agreed and told him I loved him one last time. Hanging up was the hardest thing to do because it meant I was one hundred percent alone. I hadn't been by myself since I was sixteen and here I was barely eighteen and with nothing to show for anything. I went to bed crying that night but when I woke I swore I was going to live a new, happy life. I woke up and decided that day not to be pregnant. Sounds kinda funny huh? Then I found a hair salon where I had my brown hair lightened to a gorgeous golden blonde. I think because Ethan hated blondes and said I'd look awful. I didn't. I got hit on so much after that. Then I went to the mall where I bought me new clothes consisting of things I thought southern girls would wear. I actually googled southern girls at the library to get an idea. Then I went and bought a used mustang and I was good to go. I just needed to figure out where to go from there.

* * *

"Ana go get ready for the party." Leila tells me while I'm taking a small break. I nod and walk back to the locker room.

I touch up my make-up slightly and fix a few pieces of hair. Then I go to the bathroom and re-wet my g-string under my skirt. The rest of the time I spend relaxing a little bit and getting in the mood to deal with multiple guys. Guys act very different when they're around girls and their friends. They're far more cocky and well jackasses. I walk out of the locker room and go and find Leila. She's standing beside a tall, broad shouldered, and obviously athletic man. He's in a nice suit and tie with dark brown hair and a gorgeous tan.

"Ana just the person I wanted to see."

"Hello Leila." I say kind of flirty.

"I'd like you to meet my friend; Christian Grey."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it's packed with lots of information so if you have any question please message me or leave it in the reviews and I'll get back to you! Tell me what you guys are thinking so far!**


	3. Fireworks

**I've decided to try something different this chapter. All the flashback will be italicized to see if that helps you guys to keep up with past and present! **

* * *

_After that I moved around quite a bit; Maryland, Texas, Tennessee, and then to Florida. I rented a small condo on the beach and spent most of my time down on the sand tanning. I hadn't started working again yet because I still had a good bit of money left. I enjoyed not having to work and my alone time for the first time. When I was younger I hated being alone but this time I was fine with it. I'd sit around the house all day, watch television, and eat. Plus I loved how warm Florida was and the way the sun always seemed to shine._

_ But one day at the beach while working on my tan I saw a guy pointing at me and talking to the guy beside him. I thought he looked familiar but told myself he must be someone who lived in my building. I laid my head back down for a few minutes and that was when it hit me; he was one of Ethans old friends. They had lost touch the last few months I was with him but I knew he would tell Ethan he had seen me. I got up from my towel, grabbed my things, and went up to my floor. Trying to look as calm as I could. Which was hard because I was on a lot of various pills. I threw the towel and other things in the trash and went through quickly throwing away most of my things. I then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly but here is this months and next months rent. I hope that makes up for it and you can sell all my things. _

_ I slipped into a skirt and top then grabbed my keys. As I walked through the parking lot, which was dimly lit with lights that flicker ever so often. Who ever thought putting parking under a building was a good idea is messed up. As I was walking trying to look like any normal person I heard a noise from behind me and said to hell with that. I bolted to my car as fast as I could and flew out of the parking lot and Florida. I haven't been back since. After that incident I went up north were it was constantly snowing and rented a cabin. I didn't leave the cabin the entire time I stayed there unless it was for food._

_ I celebrated my nineteenth birthday in New Orleans which I loved. I had so much fun while I was there and even made a few friends. But after a while the alcohol got old and so I left a few weeks after my birthday. I celebrated my one year away from Ethan in Georgia. I had started back stripping at a club The Blue Moon. It was okay and I gained a few regulars and in no time was making amazing money. That's where I met Leila she was a manager at The Blue Moon at the time and was always friendly to me. We hung out a few times and she said I was the hardest working person she'd ever seen at the club to which I responded with well I like my money. She laughed and said she liked her money too. A few months later she came to me and said she needed to talk to me._

_ I followed behind her down the hall, pass the locker rooms, through the main office, and into hers. She told me to sit down and offered me something to drink. I said no and then asked what this was about. I thought she was going to fire me for sure. Then she said she was opening her own club in Atlanta and she wanted me to be the first girl she hired. I was beyond flattered and happy. She had already gotten the building and had decided to name it Lace Amor. I loved the name, it sounded kinda fancy, and high quality. She said I could help her hire some of the other girls as well. And the rest is pretty much history._

* * *

"Hello Christian." I flash him my best smile which I learned from Kate. I could tell it was working him.

"Nice to meet you Ana. I hear you're a great dancer."

I laugh, "I'm the best."

"I'll believe it when I see it. My friends will be here shortly and we can get started."

As we wait for his friends we talk about what he does. I learn he helps companies get started and in turn makes a lot of money through it. His friends finally arrive and I turn on my best performance. I show them to the room that Christian has paid for and start some music. I start by giving them drinks and we all take shots. But of course mine is water in the dark the customer can't tell. I keep feeding them shots getting them drunker and drunker. I do notice that Christian handles his liquor pretty well unlike his friends who after a couple rounds of shots are more than willing to give me my money. When I see this I start giving lap dancing, starting as far from Christian as possible making him wait for it.

I get down the line and I'm finally on his lap. I can tell he's been anticipating it he's rock hard. I give him the best lap dance of my capability. Which is pretty damn hard. I rub against him in sync with the song that's playing and wrap my hands around his neck pulling him in closer. All the guys are impressed and keep complimenting me. Christian though just seems to sit and watch as if he's taking notes. I can't help but wonder about him, what he's thinking, and what he's wanting. When the last song finishes they all pay me and are obviously having a hard time saying goodbye and walking. But again Christian is well put together and handling himself nicely. I've never been around a guy that acts so professional in a strip club. And I absolutely love it. I want to attack him, pounce him, and completely ravish him right now. I guide them out of the private room still flirty and in character. They tell Leila that I was great and she calls them a cab. Christian stays behind though and goes with Leila to her office. I continue my normal night and give lap dances.

I finish my last dance and walk back to the locker room where I change into a pair of yoga pants and a loose white v-neck. I slide my feet into my pink flip-flops. Then I throw my bag over my shoulder. I walk out the door and bump into Leila.

"Oh I was just looking for you! Come into my office." I look her over and nod. I walk behind her slowly. She opens the door and I see that Christian is still in the office.

"I'm sure you remember Christian." I say yes and sit down in the other chair, "Well he would like to talk to you about something. A deal of sorts."

"Okay." I turn my attention to him. He has his leg crossed with his hands on his knee.

"This is going to sound very odd, I'm aware of this, and it's not really a normal thing that you do I'm sure. I go to a lot of business parties, fundraisers and such, and I would like for you to be my date for some of them. Or all of them if you wouldn't mind." I take it all in, "And I would pay you whatever you regularly make. I don't want to affect your income because of this." He wants to pay me to take me on dates. What the hell. That's amazing. What's wrong with this guy? There has to be something.

"I wouldn't mind doing that."

He smiles at me, "Awesome. How much do you normally make? Like an average."

"Around five thousand."

"Okay then I'll pay you five thousand every night you spend with me. Some may require flying and such so I'll pay you those nights also. I'll make sure that clothing, hair, make-up whatever else you'll need. Food and hotels will of course be covered as well."

Leila smiles, "I knew this would work out!" So Leila was up to this the whole time. He must have mentioned it to her and she recommended me.

"So when will this start?"

"I actually have a business party to go to this Saturday. If you're available."

Leila chimes in, "Oh she's available."

"Thank you Leila. She's right I am."

"Awesome. Here is my phone put your number in and I'll text you to work out getting you picked up."

He hands me his phone and I pull up the contacts. I type my name and number and hit the save button. I then hand him my phone and he does the same then we hand each other back our phones.

I leave the club excited about my little promotion. At least that's what I'll tell myself. When I get home I throw my bag on the floor in my room and go back to the kitchen. I fix some premade grilled chicken and french fries. I finish my night watching Bravo.

* * *

I get a text early Friday morning from Christian asking if it's okay to pick me up at five tonight. I text him back and say that that's fine and then let Leila know. She text me back a winky face and I laugh at her. He tells me just to bring things I need so I pack a few bras and panties, my phone charger, and shower things that I'll need. I set my bag by the door and now just play the waiting game.

I don't know what to expect from spending real time with Christian. It's going to be completely different than at the club obviously. I know how to act classy and how to act like I belong in places that I don't. I've always been good at it so I'm sure that's why Leila told him about me. And I loved how he acted at the club but he could act totally different in private. Which I hope he isn't but I'll be prepared for it. I just hope that nothing happens to ruin his friendship with Leila. Though Leila seems hell bent on getting us together.

Leila knows my stance on men; they're all the same. They all lie, they all cheat, and they all want one thing. You tell a guy you're a stripper and you'll either get the "well you'll have to stop that for me to continue this relationship" or "oh that's sexy I bet you do anything in bed." which might be worse than the first. I tried dating a few people after I got away from Ethan but something always happen and I left. I think about it for a little bit and laugh maybe it's me. That's a possibility of course, I mean Ethan took a sixteen year old girl, and practically ruined her. I'll probably never be able to be in a relationship and feel comfortable and safe.

While I'm watching TV my doorbell rings and for a second my heart stops. I'm not really use to people coming over. I take a deep breath and tell my self to calm down. I get up from the couch and open the door. Christian is standing there in a nice pair of jeans, a white button up with the top buttons undone, and black shoes. He's a gorgeous guy and I can really see that now. I ask him to come in and he does. His jawline is strong with a slight five o'clock shadow, his hair is a beautiful brownish bronze color I've never seen, and his eyes an amazing gray. I laugh a little in my mind at the fact that he has gray eyes and his last name is Grey. He asks me about my day and I tell him I've pretty much just sat around and packed a few things. I ask him about his day in return and he explains that it was a slow day but when he breaks down everything he did it doesn't sound slow at all to me. He looks at his clock and says well we better get going. He nicely grabs my bag for me, despite me telling him over and over I could get it. But he insisted that he would carry it because I was doing him a favor and he was going to make everything as easy on me as possible.

We get to his car, a black jeep on big tires, and he puts my bag in the back where I see his suitcase is too. I start to worry maybe I didn't bring enough and he tells me that he'd planned to get me clothes anyway and that was why he'd told me not to bring a lot. He tells me that the party is at a nice restaurant in Savannah which is an almost four hour drive. He turns on his GPS and we start our little journey.

"So why don't you bring your girlfriend?"

He laughs lightly, "I don't have a girlfriend."

I'm shocked but sure he's lying, "You're trying to tell me that a guy as handsome, successful, and well dressed as you doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't." He turns to me and sticks out his pinky, "I pinky promise."

I make a face, "Then what's wrong with you? Be honest! Are you gay? I love gays."

"I am not gay and as far as I know nothing is wrong with me. I just haven't met the girl I want to settle down with yet."

We spend most of our ride in traffic. The sound of horns and car brakes eventually break me and I plug in my phone to play music. We agree on a station that we both like and it seems to help the ride go by faster. Christian pulls into a hotel parking lot and a tall, slender young man comes to get our bags. He walks behind us as we go into the hotel and to the check in desk. It's a very nice place with friendly staff though the woman and the front calls me Mrs. Grey. Christian and I don't say anything to her but instead just smile at each other about it. She hands Christian the room key and we walk up to our room with the luggage guy behind us. He moves our bags into the room and Christian gives him a tip.

"I hope you don't mind us sharing a bed. If you do I'm sure I could get us separate rooms if you'd like."

I laugh at him, "It's fine. I don't mind sharing a bed."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go hop in the shower really quick unless you need to take one."

"I'll just take one in the morning."

He smiles at me and shakes his head, "You're a lot easier to get along with than I had prepared for. I'm glad."

"Gee thanks!"

He says you're welcome in jokingly way and dips into the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and the glass door open then close. I pull my bag onto the bed and dig through to my nightgown. I put my clothes to the side and zip up the suitcase again. I get my cell phone charger out and plug my phone into the wall by the bedside table. I get up on the bed and turn the TV on flipping through channels. I settle for some reality television show on Bravo that I've never really been interested in. The water in the bathroom turns off and I happen to glance into the bathroom. He obviously works out, his abs are very defined, and his anatomy is the best I've ever seen. I turn my head trying to hide the slight smile that is forming.

Christian walks out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, "As late as it is I think room service is the best idea."

"That sounds great to me."

He picks up the phone and we order our food. He gets a steak and I get grilled chicken with potatoes and salads. We decide last minute that we want ice cream too. While we wait on the food Christian slips into a pair of gray sweatpants. Our food arrives and we rent a scary movie on the TV and have a pretty good night.

It's the first time that I've really enjoyed spending time with a man. I realize that Christian is very funny and easy to get along with. He's actually a pretty great guy and by the end of the night I find myself hoping that he'll have more business events that he'd like me to go with him to. He doesn't ask me about work or what I have and haven't done with other men. He doesn't even ask how many guys I've slept with which normally is one of the first things that a guy will ask me. I do take a second to let him know that Leila does test frequently so he'll never have to worry about if I'm clean or not. I don't want him to worry about if I might catch something. He explains that he's know Leila since high school and they've always remained friends. He tells me how she recommended me because of how hard I work and she knows that I don't do drugs like a lot of the other girls at the club. When the movie finishes we set our dishes out by the door to be picked up and lay down.

When I wake up in the morning there is a note on the bedside table in a beautiful cursive print; _Good morning beautiful I hope you slept well. Hope you didn't have any nightmares after that movie. I had to go to a meeting this morning sadly. At ten a woman named Grace will come to the hotel to help you get ready this morning. Consider her like your personal assistant while you're with me. Enjoy your day and I'll see you this evening._

I can't help but smile at the note. Is there anything that is wrong with this guy? I get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom where I run the bath. I make sure to keep up with what time it is and get out and slip into a nice silk robe. Within a few minutes of getting out of the bathroom there's a faint knock on the door. I look out the little hole in the door and see a small woman, probably a year or two older than me, with dark brown hair pulled into a high pony tale. I pull the door open and greet her.

"Hi I'm Grace!" She has a tiny voice to match her tiny frame. I'm about a foot taller than her.

"Hello Grace I'm Ana." We shake hands and I walk her into the room. I can tell that the fact that I'm only in the robe is making her slightly uncomfortable. I sit on the end of the bed and she pulls out the chair from under the desk and sits in front of me.

"Today's pretty booked. I thought we could pick us breakfast and coffee, then you're going to go get a manicure and pedicure, a massage and wax if you choose, then we're going to go shopping for some dresses, come back here, and the hair and makeup people are going to come here to get you all ready."

"Wow. That is a lot to do."

"Yes. You can just throw on whatever you wore yesterday for what we're doing."

"Okay sounds great."

I get my shirt and shorts out from yesterday and slip them on. We leave the hotel and get into a blacked out car where a man is sitting waiting. I find myself wondering how much money Christian must make to have hired drivers. We go to a Starbucks near-by and get coffee and muffins which we eat on the way to the nail salon. Grace stays on the phone constantly. I ask her at one point what she's doing and she says getting stores ready for when we go. She explains that she's giving the owner of the store details about my size, what kind of event we're going to, and what kind of dress we're looking for. I would compare her to a computer. She's completely business oriented and is really great at her job. When my nails and toes are done they take me to the back for my wax. I'm use to getting waxed so even though it stings I can handle it now.

After my wax and post-wax treatment we drive a few blocks over for my massage. I'm loving being really pampered. I would never spend this much money, I hate to think how much he's spent on today alone, just because I have to always be prepared for the unexpected. Grace pays for the massage and we head back to the car to go dress shopping. Grace tells me that the event is very formal and suppose to be similar to the red carpet and it's very important to get the perfect dress.

I must have tried on a million dresses and Grace showed me exactly why Christian picked her. She pays close attention to details that even I would not have though to have looked for. I tried on blue, teal, pink, rose, red, black, and white dresses in nearly every style and shape I think they make. Grace did listen to my opinion though and if I said I didn't like a certain color or style she had any dress similar removed. And if I said I liked something she had more like it pulled. I leave with a beautiful black lace, strapless, and hugs my body perfectly. We buy a pair of tall, matte black pumps to go with the black dress. We make the drive back to the hotel.

When we get into the hotel I slip out of my clothes and Grace pulls out a black strapless bra and black thong. Very prepared this one and I have to admit I like it. She then helps me slip into the dress and zips up the back for me. After I'm in my dress there's a knock at the door. Grace comes back with a dark haired girl with a large bag at her side.

"Ana this Stacey she's going to do your hair for you."

"Awesome." I say and wait for instruction. Grace brings the chair into the bathroom and she gets started.

Stacey tells me that with a strapless dress half up and half down looks best and we decide on tight ringlet curls. She sections my hair of and begins the long process of curling my thick, long hair. Almost two hours later she's finished curling and begins to pull it back and pin it. She gives me a lot of volume and a shit ton of bobby pins. She spays me over with hairspray and says that hair is ready. I walk with her to the door and thank her for the amazing job she did. Grace goes down to the restaurant portion of hotel to get me some lunch and coffee.

I carefully eat my lunch and sip my coffee while we wait on the make-up artist to come. Finally she arrives and sets up her makeup on the counter. Grace suggest a smokey eye and nude lip which the woman agrees would look good. I'm not use to other people styling my hair and doing my make-up for me and it's a little hard to sit back and let someone else do it. But I bite my tongue and let her do what she's getting paid for. She finishes up, wipes away any fallen eyeshadow, straightens up my winged out eyeliner, and has me press my lips together.

"Do you like it?" Grace asks after she's left.

"Yeah it looks great."

"She won't be hired again; showing up late and she wasn't very friendly either."

I laugh and agree with her. She then asks me how Christian and I met and I realize she has no idea we aren't really together. I play it off and tell her our friend introduced us and that we hit it off well. Grace programs he number into my phone and tells me that she's got to go now but if I ever need anything that I can call her anytime even if I'm not with Christian. I can't help but hug her and thank her for everything. She leaves and I now wait for Christian to arrive. I hear the sound of the door unlocking and footsteps coming into the hall.

He rounds the corner and sees me, "Wow you look so beautiful." He has a gorgeous smile on his lips.

"Well it's because of you and that amazing Grace. Where did you find her anyway?"

"I have connections." He laughs and then puts a bag on the bed beside me, "But you still need a few things to really set the look."

He reaches into the bag and pulls out a long velvet black box which he hands to me. I pull the top up and reveals a necklace with a large, square diamond at the end of silver chain. It's so beautiful I can't find anything else to say other than thank you over and over. Christian tells me to stop thanking him because I'm doing him a favor and he owes me. He has me stand up and move my hair for him to put the necklace on. He hooks it in the back for me and then has me turn around for him to look at it. Then he moves me in front of the mirror; it looks fabulous with the dress. He has great taste in jewelry. I can feel his excitement as he goes back to the sleek, black bag and pulls out another box. This time the box is small and square. He opens it for me and I see a pair of diamond earrings that match the necklace. He tells me that their fourteen karat white gold. I laugh and tell him he's spent far too much on me. He shakes his hand and says it's not over yet. Another black box is pulled out and I try to prepare myself for what it might be. A ring; a beautiful, giant diamond ring with a huge stone right in the middle with smaller diamonds around it and down the band. He helps me put it on and I find myself wondering how he knew exactly what size I am.

* * *

We arrive to the business party in a black SUV and cameras are flashing everywhere. There's a red carpet rolled out from the sidewalk to the front door of the club. We step out of the car and it seems like suddenly all eyes are on us. People are shouting at Christian and he's apparently use to it because he's completely unfazed by the shouting. He whispers in my ear quickly to not pay them any attention but I do hear quite a few shouting asking if I'm his fiance. Maybe that's what he was going for with the ring? We walk into the club hand and hand. A tall man in a black suit hands us a tall glass of champagne. We walk over to a group of people and Christian begins talking to them.

"Ryan this a great event. You did well." Christian shakes hands with a man a bit older than he is and much smaller.

"Thank you Christian. And who is this lovely woman beside you tonight?" He flashes me a smile.

"This is my fiance Ana." Christian introduces me and I find myself with a huge smile plastered on my face from shock. I wasn't prepared to play fiance but I get in character quickly.

"It's wonderful to meet you." I reach my hand out to shake his.

"Great to meet you as well. He sure has kept you well hidden I had no idea you were even dating anyone."

"I was a little hesitant to come to these things. I feel like business is he forte not mine."

Ryan winks at Christian, "You got yourself a good one. If only my misses was like that."

They start to talk about the charity this is for and I come to the conclusion that at some point through the night there's going to an auction. Christian introduces me to many people through the night both men and women. All the men are extremely friendly to me and compliment me numerous times. The women on the other hand despite seeming very friendly I can see through it. They all seem very disappointed to learn that Christian has a fiance. Even if it is just a fake engagement.

We drink more through the night and finally the auction begins. They auction various things; watches, necklaces, fancy clothes, furniture, etc. Christian buys a few paintings that they've auctioned off. They continue to pass out champagne which I willingly take. But around the time they finish up the auction I find myself both drunk and craving something. Christian. I keep fantasizing about what he must taste like, how he's bare skin feels, how it would feel for him to be inside me. While the lights are still very, very dark I begin to kiss his neck. He catches on quick and turns to me smirking. Then whispers hold on just a minute. As we wait for Ryan to close up the auction he rests his hand on my knee which is peeking through the split in my dress. He makes circles on my thigh while he looks dead ahead at Ryan. He's good.

We get up and tell Ryan goodbye and that we hate to leave. Ryan seems to be oblivious to why we are leaving in such a hurry but that's fine with me. We take each others hand and walk out as fast as we can. But of course my heels prevent me from walking faster. We're almost to the door when Christian abruptly picks me up bridal style and carries me to the door where the tall man who handed us our first drink pull the door open. Christian shouts thank you and we walk to the SUV. The driver, whose name I'm too drunk to remember, opens the door and we get in. He roles up the window separating us from the driver and slides back over to me.

I lay on the leather seat and Christian gets on top. He starts kissing me and we fight for control. Ultimately he wins and I'm perfectly okay with that. It's been a while since I had a really passionate night with anyone but I can already tell tonight will change that. He taste great just like I imagined. He taste a bit more like champagne than I pictured but that's okay with me. Everywhere he kisses floods with warmth and everywhere he rubs his fingers gets goosebumps. It feels great, not just the physical stuff, for someone to touch you and it feels like he's touching more than just my body.

We get to the hotel and it's like a race. Running through the entrance, giggling, and smiling the whole way. Kissing passionately in the elevator without worrying of cameras or who's watching them. As the doors open he clasps his hand around mine tightly as we dash like mad people through the hotel hallway. Christian slides the key through the door and we're finally in. We're attached at the lips, completely inseparable, and he works quickly to get my dress off of me. It hits the floor with the light sound of the fabric hitting the floor. I step out from around it and Christian moves back on the bed to allow me to get on top. He's hands are firmly gripping my hips holding me in place. I sit back, resting my ass against his crotch, and start to remove his tie. I throw it to the floor and begin working on the buttons. Kissing his neck and jawline as I work my way down. Finally getting to the last button and I begin to make a trail of kiss marks down to his pants. Suddenly his hands are back on my hips thrusting me up and towards him.

He removes my black lace bra and massages my breast, start off very slowly and easy, and getting rougher as time progresses. He moves his hands from my boobs and to his pants. I hear his belt, a thud on the floor, then the sound of him removing his pants, and the same thud from before. He moves my thong to the side and whispers sit back. It felt like fireworks, every part of my body, going off at once. I could feel every inch and it felt amazing.

We must have had sex for hours because when we finally stopped the sun was rising. He's the best lover I've ever had, he knows exactly what to touch, and what to do. I rolled off of Christian and dozed in and out for a while. I was half asleep when I felt the shift in the bed from Christian getting up. Tired and slightly sore from the all the sex I can't bring myself to turn around. I hear the shower turn on and then I finally give in to the sleep I very much need.

* * *

**I know this chapter was rather long and I'm sorry for the wait! I do hope you all enjoy it and let me know if you like chapters this length or would prefer them to be shorter. I love y'alls feed back!**


	4. We need to talk

Christian returns me to my apartment later that night around the same time that he picked me up Friday. Like a little gentleman he walks me to the door and tells me he's had a good time with me this weekend. He kisses my cheek and tells me he'll be in touch soon. He waits for me to go inside before he leaves. It's something small that most people wouldn't notice but something that stands out to me. I get inside and lock the door before moving to the window in my living room to watch as Christian leaves. After he's driven off I decide to get some more information about Christian Grey. I grab my laptop and start to google him. The first few things that I find are primarily rumors. Talking about if he's gay, possible relationships, analyzing his behavior, and why he's the George Clooney of the business world. Scanning through all of that I get to the things I'm looking for.

In the middle of the web page is a photo of Christian, a young girl with dirty blonde hair in long spiral curls, a very handsome guy probably a few years older than Christian with similar features, an older man with salt and pepper hair who is just as attractive, and a beautiful woman, probably in her mid-forties with shoulder length brown hair. She has a beautiful smile on her face and is just glowing from obvious happiness. Under the photo explains that that is Christian with his parents and siblings. Under the photo it tells me a little bit about Christian's life. I learn that he was born in New York to a mother with a serious drug problem. At three years old he was taken from her after a neighbor heard him screaming from lack of food and water. It reports that where is birth mother is now is unknown and Christian doesn't have any contact with her. Dr. Grace Grey was one of the many doctors who treated Christian when he was taken from his mother. She completely fell in love with him and adopted him as soon as she could. She owns a hospital in Charleston, South Carolina where her and her husband live. His father is a well known lawyer who has handled a lot of major cases.

If I had been smart I would have thought to do this before spending the weekend together. But of course I hadn't thought of it and maybe Christian preferred that I did. A few articles talk about the various businesses he's helped get started and different charities that he's both started and given to. I can't seem to find anything that is wrong with him aside from the fact that he's not married. I close the computer and decide to head to bed.

The next morning I wake up to multiple texts from Leila asking for all the details of the weekend. I text her back quickly and say stop being nosy. To which she responds boo you. I also find a text from Christian.

_I can't wait to see you again. I really did have a great time with you this weekend and I hope you did also. If you aren't busy Wednesday I'd love for you to come to my office and maybe grab some lunch. Just let me know love._

I immediately text Leila and let her know that I'm going to be taking Wednesday off. She of course asks why and before I have the chance texts again and says I bet it has to do with Christian. It's so odd how she just seems to know everything. No matter what. Maybe it's because she knows I don't have any family and very few friends. I don't bother to text back but instead go to Amber's contact.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amber I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight if you didn't have work."

"That sounds great do you want me to meet some where?"

"Do you want to meet at Arizona Steak house?"

"Yeah girl that's fine! What time?"

"Seven thirty work for you?"

"Okay I'll see you then girly!"

I arrive at the restaurant right on the dot and see that Amber is already there. We meet at the door and give each other a hug before walking in. A petite girl takes us to our table and gives us the menus. I order a mimosa and Amber gets some drink even I haven't tried.

"So how was your weekend with that mystery man?"

"It was actually really good. It wasn't what I was expecting at all."

"Oh tell me everything!"

A little giggle slips through my lips, "He treated me like a princess. He booked us a room in a really nice hotel, got me a ton of jewelry, and a beautiful dress. And the sex wasn't bad at all either."

"You slept with him?" Eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yes and it was amazing. What's even weirder is I didn't even sleep with him because he was paying me. I don't even think he was going to ask me too. I just wanted to do it."

"Wow. You had a great weekend. Are you going to go with him again?"

"He actually invited me to go to lunch with him Wednesday."

"I think he likes you more than just the whole deal."

"He told someone he knew at the business party we were at that I was his fiance."

"What did you say?"

"I just played along with it. I mean that's what he's paying me to do."

"What if you fall in love with him? What if he's your prince charming!"

"Woah, woah lets slow down. I highly doubt that that will happen. I do not like men aside from money."

"I don't know Ana you're glowing. I can feel it."

"I think you're crazy."

**BREAK – BREAK – BREAK – BREAK – BREAK – BREAK – BREAK – BREAK **

"Christian it was so nice to meet your fiance this weekend. I can't believe that you've kept her hidden for so long."

"She prefers to let me handle business I guess."

"You know everyone is talking about it right? I mean everyone."

"What are they saying?"

"How you're now engaged and your fiance is a gorgeous girl but she came out of no where. I've had a ton of people calling me trying to get information about her and what she does."

I roll my eyes, you'd think that business would stay business but even in this industry there's a ton of drama to be made. Ryan is all for it though I think that he thinks it helps her career. Maybe it does but to me it's just pointless.

"There's even a photo of you carrying her out of the club on business world. I think it's a great photo but you can't really see her face."

"Really. Well thank you for letting me know Ryan but a client of mine just came in so I better go. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye Grey."

I hang the phone up and go to the website he's speaking of. And right on the front is a photo of me carrying Ana out the door of the club. Under the photo reads _Christian Grey with his fiance who's face is covered in this photo._

_ This weekend business tycoon Christian Grey reviled his big secret. While everyone is whispering that he may be gay, damaged goods, and etc he's had something or someone up his sleeve. His fiance, Ana, is a beautiful, bright girl who according to many at the event said had a wonderful bubbly personality to match her looks. The two were seen having a great time, bought numerous things to help the charity, and apparently couldn't wait to get back to the hotel which they were staying. Christian is seen in the photo above carrying his fiance out of the club and was seen helping her into the car. We've also heard from many of the women at the event that the diamond ring Grey gave her is a giant rock. Congrats to Christian and Ana and we'll see how this relationship continues._

I can't help but laugh at the article. But Ana did a wonderful job and obviously has everyone sold on our relationship. Hopefully the articles won't bother Ana and after this maybe will stop. Though I have my doubts because for some reason a twenty seven year old business man is very fascinating to the public.

There's a light knock at my door and my assistant Krista peeks her head in, "Christian your mother is on the phone."

"Thank you Krista." I take a deep breath and pick up my phone, "Hello mom."

"Hi honey! So we need to have a talk. I've been hearing somethings about you that I wasn't aware of."

"I know. I'm really sorry mom I should have told you."

"I didn't even know you'd met someone Christian let alone got engaged! These are things that a mother has to know before anyone else."

"I know I broke the rules."

"So when will we get to meet this wonderful mystery girl?"

"I don't know mom we'll work something out."

"You better because we have to have some sort of announcement party."

"Well we don't have do all that."

"Yes. That's what you do when someone gets engaged and it will be no different. Now you're lucky that I just got paged to go to the hospital. But we will talk about this and get something arranged. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

We hang up and I get back to work. The rest of the day goes smoothly and there's no more discussion of my fake engagement. While I'm working I find myself wondering what Ana is doing. I even go as far as texting Leila to ask if Ana is working. I find out that she isn't working tonight but is working tomorrow. She does tell me that she asked for Wednesday off and that gives me hope that she's done that to come have lunch with me. Leila has also heard about my 'engagement' and is over joyed. I remind her that this is an arrangement that Ana and I have worked out. She tells me that she's aware of that but has a special feeling. I've learned though that women always 'have a special feeling' but I'll admit with Ana something is different. Maybe it's her attitude or the fact that she's so independent.

"I'm heading home Mr. Grey, you probably should too." Krista has worked for me since the beginning and knows I tend to loose track of time.

I glance down at my clock, "Thank you Krista. After I finish this I'll be leaving too. Has everyone else clocked out?"

"I believe so."

"Okay. Well be safe on the way home and I'll see you in the morning."

"You to Mr. Grey."

I finish up my files for the Statfords, a couple trying to get their own wine business going, and run over everything quickly. It seems like there is always something left to do when it's time to leave. But I force myself to get up from the computer and shut it down for the night. I cut the lights off in my office and walk to the elevator. I speak to the security guard quickly before I leave the office. The car ride home I find myself flipping between business as usual and Ana the new, interesting thing in my life. The problem with all my relationships has always been my job. All the women from my past could stand how often I had to work or go to meetings or be on the phone. But Ana you can tell isn't like that she'd rather do her own thing which I find insanely attractive. I pull into my drive and loop around to the back of the house opening the garage. When I get out I see my phone is lit up and Ana's name on the screen; _Sounds like fun. I'll be there and lunch is on me. See ya Wednesday at 11:30._ A huge, obnoxious grin is on my face when I walk in the house.

"You seem to be very happy Grey." Taylor, head of my security team, states as I walk past him.

"Yes, yes I am."

"It's the girl isn't it?"

"How'd ya know?"

"I'm head of security sir; I know everything." He winks at me before turning back to the TV.

* * *

I walk into the office with a smile on my face this morning. Krista is at her deck on the phone as always. She's always on the phone making appointments or getting things arranged.

I tap on the desk and she hits the hold button on the phone; "Yes Mr. Grey."

"Get a reservation for twelve thirty at Bacchanalia for two."

"Yes sir. It'll be ready for you."

"Thank you Krista."

I walk into my office and pull up the computer. An email from the Statfords pops up immediately. They've decided to change the bottle designs and sent a picture for me to approve or decline. I message back quickly telling them that it looks a lot better than the original design and I think it will sell much better. I then send a ton of emails to various marketing companies to try and get the wine in stores. It won't be easy but I'll get it done. I find myself looking at the clock far too often, like every few minutes, and tapping my foot in anticipation. While I wait for a few marketers to message me back I pull up Google and search Ana Steele the name Leila gave me. Nothing comes up, not a single thing. No facebook, myspace, instagram, twitter, no record of anything. It just makes me more curious who she is and why she isn't like other girls with their internet drama.

"Mr. Grey; there's a woman named Ana here to see you. She's in the main lobby."

"I'll be there in a second." I stand up from my chair nearly knocking it backwards and I'm out my door.

I sprint to the elevator down the hall and wait patiently as it dings down to the lobby. The doors slide open and I walk toward Krista's deck. Ana is sitting on the left side of the lobby, her long blond hair completely straight down her shoulders, in a white button up and black skirt, with black heels making her already long legs look even longer. I walk to greet her and she stands smiling.

"Hi." God I missed that sound.

"Hi." I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her in.

"Oh. Well I guess you missed seeing me." She giggles in my ear.

"You could say that. Come on I'll show you around."

I take her hand and led her over to where Krista is sitting. I introduce her just like I did at the event; as my fiance. Krista is visibly shocked by the introduction but composes herself quickly.

"I'm very happy for you two. You make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you." We say together and then we all laugh.

"You have a beautiful office. I've always wondered what this giant place was."

"Well this is my kingdom."

She laughs at me, "So what all goes on here?" She takes a seat in my chair behind the desk.

"Lots of things; people working on designs, getting numbers for places to promote to, and studying what works and what doesn't work to get peoples attention."

"Wow, a lot more attention is required than I realized."

"Oh yeah, it's not easy to sell people into buying a product they've never seen, heard of, or tried before. You have to make it look good, sound good, and everything has to be just right."

"So it's like a science."

I think about it, "In a way yes it is."

She just smiles at me for a while, "You really love your job."

"I do. I think it's important to do something you love."

"Why?"

"It's always different. You have to figure out what will work for each product and go from there."

We talk a bit more about my work and then I ask her how her day was. She tells me that she took the day off and just laid around. Then I offer to give her a quick tour before we head to the restaurant. We walk around the building and I introduce her to a few of the head people in company. All were just as shocked as Krista was. We tell Krista goodbye before leaving the office to the restaurant. I refuse to tell her where we're going despite the amount of times she asked.

"You do know you don't have to take me to fancy places every time we go out right?"

"I know. But I want to," I turn away from Ana and look at the hostess, "Reservation for Christian Grey."

"Yes sir," She grabs to menus, "Right this way." She leads us over to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

I pull Ana's seat out and let her slide in before moving her chair closer to the table. We order our drinks and start looking through the menu.

"So did everything work out at the thing we went to?" Ana asks flipping a page.

"Yeah everyone is completely sold. My mom even called and is insisting that she meets you."

She laughs, "Oh god."

"Yeah, I'll just push that off for a while."

"What made you decide to do this instead of looking for someone to really marry?"

"Most girls just don't understand how much I really have to work. And when they realize how much I do have to work they can't handle it. So they get angry and it just ends up, well, ending."

"How long do most of your relationships last?"

"Normally anywhere from three to six months. By the few months they hardly come around cause they've gotten use to me not being there."

"Well that's stupid. You have to work if they want you to provide for them."

"Exactly. You understand work ethnic. You were asking about how last weekend went it actually went so well a business website put a photo of us up announcing our engagement."

Her eyes get wide and she sits up really straight in the chair, "What?"

"It's stupid really. The fact that I'm not married at twenty seven for some reason interests all these people in the business world."

"There's a photo of us online?"

"Yes what's wrong?"

She begins to stand up, "Um, I need to go. I have to go to the bathroom."

And with that she gets up from the table, ignoring my questions, and goes to the back of the restaurant. I sit at the table extremely frustrated while I wait on her to return. Had I done something wrong? Or said something? I must have sat at the kitchen table for nearly twenty minutes before I hear her footsteps walking to the chair. When she sits down I can tell she's been crying.

"I'm sorry if I did something. I didn't mean too."

She takes a deep breath and sighs, "We need to talk."

"About?"

She goes to speak but stops herself before starting again, "My past."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also just want to quickly address whoever left a guest review saying they were disappointed in the sex scene and that I spent more time into details of Ethan beating Ana. Yes I did. The sex will get better but many people made complaints in the original trilogy that the sex scenes got repetitive. The whole point of this story is about Ana getting her life back together after Ethan. Ethan beating Ana was a major part of this story. It's rated M because of the abusive, alcohol, drug use, and the sex. If you do not like it please leave.**

**Thank you to all of you who leave reviews though I do appreciate the feed! **


End file.
